Harry Potter and the Necromancer of Light
by slytherin-chica687
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts from America. Everyone wants her but nobody can have her. Including Voldemort. There is one tiny detail though, she won’t talk to anyone or anything. Mystery, Romance, Excitement, Horror, Adventure, and MAJOR Drama. Pleas
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Necromancer of Light  
  
By: slytherin-chica687  
  
Summary: This goes by any of the following titles: The Moment I Saw You Cry, The Reason, Where Ever You Will Go, Only Hope, Something to Sleep to, I'm still here, Or the Music of my Heart. All of these songs have to deal with the story to get the basic idea. There is a new girl at Hogwarts from America. Everyone wants her but nobody can have her. Including Voldemort. There is one tiny detail though, she won't talk to anyone or anything. Mystery, Romance, Excitement, Horror, Adventure, and MAJOR Drama. Please R&R!  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was cold and damp in the dungeons. He liked it that way, though. Lord Voldemort sat on his throne gazing absentmindedly at his hands.  
  
There was a loud slam. Lord Voldemort looked up from his hands. He saw Lucius Malfoy walk in and bow at his feet. He handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"My Lord, it has been done. All of them are dead." Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"Perfect. Is Draco ready to take his place and help us?"  
  
"He has been since he was born."  
  
"You may leave."  
  
Lucius turned and walked out. After he walked out, Voldemort stood up from his throne and picked up the paper, gazing intently at it.  
  
"You will be mine. Whether you want to or not. You can count on it." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

Chapter 1 The Beginning of a New Life. (Or New Hell. Same difference)  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase...  
  
**Evanescence-** _My Immortal_  
  
It was a rainy, dreary day. Alyssa Vapire-Taillon walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station in London, pushing along a trolley, leaving the Muggle world along with her horrible memories behind.  
  
When she came out on the other side she spotted a scarlet steam engine and a bunch of people hugging one another obviously saying good-bye. She turned away in disgust. She pushed her trolley to the wall and took off her duffle bag and cage of her owl. She got on the train and started toward the back keeping an eye out for an empty compartment. She passed a lot of groups of kids bragging, laughing, and discussing about what they did during the summer. She shook her head in disgust. They wouldn't be so happy if they knew what had been happening out in the world. During the summer over 50 people were murdered from Voldemort. That was one of the reasons she was here.

_Don't think about that! She chided herself. You have to forget. You HAVE to! If anyone asks, you are a foreign exchange student from America living with your relatives in London._ She thought back to that horrible day...

Flashback..................  
  
Alyssa was pumping her legs, urging the bike mentally to go faster. She knew if she wasn't home by 11:00 from Shel and Mandy's her stepmother would ground her. She turned the corner onto her street quickly and pedaled toward her house.  
  
She rounded the curve and saw a green sparkling, transparent object above her house. NO! She thought NO! This cannot be happening! She pulled into her driveway and threw down her bike. She ran to the door (At least where it should have been). The door had been blow of its hinges and was lying on the floor inside.  
  
"Hello?!" she called "Is anyone home?" She started up the stairs calling everyone's names "Dad?! Anna?! Rachel?! Mark?! Kyle?! Janie?! Anybody home?!" She reached the living room and opened the door. On the floor lay her family, dead, each with a look of pure terror on their faces.  
  
Above the house, the Dark Mark was present for all to see.  
  
Flashback Ends..................  
  
_Forget it! You know why you're here! So stop bitching and find a place to sit!_ She thought angrily to herself. She walked all the way to the back of the train and sat down in the last compartment. She took her Portable C.D. player with Good Charlotte in it and her muggle fantasy book Ella Enchanted and started read with The Anthem blaring in her ears...  
  
It's a new day  
  
But it all feels old  
  
It's a good life,  
  
That's what I'm told  
  
But everything, it all just feels the same  
  
At my high school  
  
It felt more to me  
  
Like a jail cell, or penitentiary  
  
My time spent there, it only made me see  
  
That I don't ever wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
  
And I don't ever wanna,  
  
I don't ever wanna be  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm saying' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be you  
  
Go to college,  
  
A university  
  
Get a real job  
  
That's what they said to me  
  
But I could never live the way they want  
  
I'm gonna get by  
  
And just do my time  
  
Out of step while  
  
They all get in line  
  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind  
  
Do you really wanna be like them?  
  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
  
I don't ever wanna be  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be you  
  
Shake it once, that's fine  
  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you  
  
What I'm sayin' is  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
You  
  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
  
This is the anthem  
  
Throw all your hands up  
  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
  
Another loser anthem  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
Another loser anthem  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
Another loser anthem  
  
Whoa-oh  
  
Another loser anthem  
  
She was so busy reading and listening to her music she did not notice the teenage boy that had walked into her compartment.  
  
"Excuse me." The boy said timidly.  
  
"Pardon me miss" He tapped her lightly. She looked up and turned off her C.D. player.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Alyssa apologized "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"It's all right." The boy, she noticed had a British accent. Then again, everyone does in England she thought. "I'm looking for a seat. Do you mind if I sit?"  
  
"No, of coarse not. Go right ahead." The girl, the boy noticed, had a very thick American accent.  
  
"I'm Neville Longbottom, by the way. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alyssa Vapire-Taillon."  
  
"Are you sorted yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, I will be when I get to the school."  
  
He pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet. The Headline read as followed: The Necromancer of Light Strikes Again. Ever since the beginning of the summer, the Necromancer of Light was the main attraction of the newspapers. (Not that the attacks Voldemort was important or anything.)  
  
"Have you heard of him?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"Heard of who?"  
  
The Necromancer of Light, of coarse."  
  
"Yes, but how do you know it is a man?"  
  
"I don't know for sure but everyone thinks so."  
  
"I believe it is a woman behind it."  
  
He gave her a strange look. "Whatever you say."  
  
They both then retreated to into their own world. Alyssa through her book and music and Neville with his Potions essay.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...  
  
**Linkin Park**- _Numb_  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco's butler Charles was pushing his trolley toward the platform with Draco strolling leisurely behind him. He had already said good-bye to everyone and could not wait to get on the train. At least then he could think about his mission Lord Voldemort had given him at his Death Eater initiation ceremony. It had taken place a little more than a week ago...  
  
Flashback..........................  
  
The dungeons of Airinew Tower were cold and damp; the perfect place for a Death Eater initiation ceremony. According to Lord Voldemort, at least. Draco was kneeling on the floor in front of Voldemort's throne, along with the other Death Eaters to be. He was positioned in between Crabbe and Goyle. They too were to become Death Eaters.  
  
"Draco, step forward." Voldemort's voice was high, cold and muffled, hidden behind his hood and white mask. It gave Draco shivers every time he heard it. He got up and kneeled less than a foot from foot of his stone throne.  
  
"I officially pronounce you my heir, and with the honor I grant you a quest."  
  
"I would be honored, my lord, to do anything in your name." Draco answered, strangely calm.  
  
"Very good," he said, "Correct answer. You have heard of the Necromancer of Light, I am correct?"  
  
Draco nodded. Who didn't know about him? You opened any magic newspaper and the headlines always mention him. He was always there to save the day, or rescue a village.  
  
"She is to be arriving and attending Hogwarts." She? It was a girl? No one ever had found out. Voldemort continued. "Her name is Alyssa Vapire- Taillon. I want you to befriend her and lure her to me. I will arrange a meeting after you befriend her. If you do, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. Will you agree to do it?"  
  
"With all of my black heart." Draco replied. Voldemort and all the other Death Eaters laughed in agreement.  
  
Flashback ends.................  
  
Draco was now beginning to regret his decision. Harry's POV  
  
Somebody once asked, "Could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place"  
  
I said, "Yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change"  
  
**Smash Mouth**- _All Star  
_  
(A/N: People have been asking me about the song quotes so here's my explanation: The quote sets the 'mood' of the person's POV and gives you a clue about how the character feels.)  
  
Harry gazed around the platform looking for at least one familiar face. He spotted Ron next to some girl (with electrifying blue hair) chatting with her and started to wade through the crowd in that direction. When he finally reached Ron, he tapped him on the shoulder, making him practically jump a foot in the air out of surprise.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Nice to finally see you mate!"  
  
"You too. Who's the new girl you're talking to?" Harry asked leaning in talking quietly.  
  
"Harry Potter! I'm ashamed of you! Can't you even recognize you best friend?!" The blue haired girl exclaimed. Harry looked closer at the girl. It indeed, was Hermione.  
  
"I know mate, I didn't recognize her at first either!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said as she saw the shocked look on Harry's face. "It's only temporary, it will come out in a week." Harry looked relieved.  
  
"Now, are we going to go find a compartment or not?" Hermione said. They picked up their luggage and headed towards the train.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review and I apologize GREATLY for not updating for about 2 months. The next chapter will include the train ride and everyone meeting! Sparks will fly between Draco and Alyssa. (Not romantic ones yet, sorry!) PLEASE REVIEW! THANX!!!  
  
At the end of every chapter I will always add a piece of useless and stupid info. So Enjoy!  
  
Did You Know...  
  
Starbucks coffee has 293% more caffeine then any other coffee in the world.  
  
So, that's this chapter's fact. Until next time...  
  
Slytherin-Chica687   
  
(Did I mention I want you people to review? In case you forgot, PLEASE REVIEW!!) 


	3. Chapter 2: Many Meetings

Harry Potter and the Necromancer of Light

By: Slytherin-Chica687

Chapter 2: Many Meetings

A/N: A BIG 'Thank you' to those who reviewed. I really care what you think. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, everyone meets, and sparks fly between Draco and Alyssa. (A little romance but not much. Sorry!) Please R&R.

Enjoy!!

'Cause I used to have angels that used to watch over me

When love was not a stranger, but love ain't what it used to be

And I don't want these devils they're knocking at my door

So, I can't love you…

**Toby Lightman**- _Devils and Angels_

Alyssa's POV

Alyssa was bored. No, scratch that. She was BEYOND bored. Her book was losing its appeal and so was her CD. Neville wasn't much company either. He was too busy trying to finish Potions essay. She was glad she didn't have to worry about it. People kept passing the apartment, giving her weird looks, but she was used to that and decided not to notice. She knew she was a freak, so why deny the people their simple pleasures?

Suddenly, the compartment doing open and in leaped (literally) a girl. She looked about 15, had straggly, waist length dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and light blue protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. (A/n: Guess who??) She wore orange turnip earrings, torn blue jeans, a red Aeropostale shirt with surfing ducks, (A/n: I own a shirt like that and it is my favorite shirt, After my 2 HP ones, of course.) and had her wand tucked behind her ear. Alyssa instantly took a liking to her.

"Neville, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is either full or they won't let me sit."

"Here," Alyssa scooted over a seat leaving room for the new girl. "You can sit here if you want." The girl took the seat, obviously relieved.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"You're from America, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"My dad and me took a vacation to New York and Chicago this summer to visit some of my relatives. What part are you from? Obviously not the south. I would say either Chicago or Milwaukee."

"Suburb of Chicago."

"Really? What town?"

"Crystal Lake"

"I was there this summer! My cousins live there!"

"Really? What are their names?"

"Its my cousins Zach, Josh, and Jared"

"You don't mean Zach Kopsell, do you?"

"Yeah! That's my cousin alright!"

"Did he ever mention someone named Alyssa?"

"Yeah! All the time! She's helping him write a book or something. Why?"

"Because you're looking at her." Luna's jaw dropped in shock.

"No way."

"Yes, way" said Alyssa obviously enjoying her reaction.

"OH MY GOD! It's good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you! Is it true that-" She was cut off by the compartment door opening. In walked three boys (Guess who?)

The one on the left was about 6' 2", and looked like had just gotten a football scholarship to Notre Dame as a defensive lineman. He was that big, seriously. His partner on the right looked almost exactly the same, just a little shorter and fatter.

The one in the middle stood at about 5'11'' was skinny, pale and had white blond hair and gray eyes. Alyssa thought he was the most striking, attractive person she had ever seen. It was love at first sight.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales,

Meant for someone else but not for me.

Love was out to get to me, that's the way it seems.

Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

But then I saw her face…

Now I'm a believer!

Not a trace of doubt in my mind…

**Smash Mouth**- _I am Believer_

Draco's POV

_**2 minutes earlier…**_

Draco couldn't find a single place to sit. The whole train was full except for the last 2 compartments he, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't checked yet. He was starting to get very irritated. He opened the door to the 2nd to last compartment. In the compartment sat 3 people, 2 of which Draco recognized immediately, Loony Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The 3rd person, a girl, blew him completely away. She had brown curly hair pulled back in a ponytail and bright blue almost violet eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Draco said stepping forward. "Draco Malfoy, at your service." At this he bowed and kissed her hand. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"I am Alyssa Vapire-Taillon." Draco's jaw dropped in shock. This was her? This girl was the most powerful necromancer in the world after Voldemort?

Alyssa spotted the shock on his face. "What? Do I already have that bad of a reputation?"

"No, No, of course not." Draco recovered smoothly. "I just thought I had read that name somewhere before."

"I'm not in any books I'm aware of."

"Well, Ms. Vapire, I advise you to not hang around riff raffs like Longbottom or Loony Lovegood, that is if you don't want a bad reputation." Alyssa's jaw dropped. How could someone so handsome be such a self-centered ahole?

"I think that I can tell who is better company and as of now, those riff raffs," She spat out the word "Seem like much better company than a jacka like you and his thugs." Draco's ears turned pink.

"You'll regret that, Vapire." He left with his two flunkies following.

Alyssa's POV

It seems like I can finally

Rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

**Ashlee Simpson**- _Pieces of Me_

Luna was positively beaming as Draco left. Neville looked at Alyssa with a look of gratitude.

"Thanks for doing that, Malfoy is always picking on me."

"No problem, he deserved it."

Luna butted in. "Yeah, him and his father are not only Deatheaters but also descendents of the evil mole people. The evilness must be hereditary. My da wrote about in _The Quibbler_, the newspaper he writes." (A/N: Is it a newspaper or a magazine? I truthfully don't know)

"Your dad is the editor of the Quibbler?"

"Yep, he founded it right after he got out of Hogwarts."

To Alyssa it seemed she found a place she was finally welcome.

Harry's POV

Fumbling his confidence

And wondering why the world has passed him by…

**Switchfoot**-_Meant to Live_

Harry was once again alone on the trip to Hogwarts, unless you counted Ginny who walked with him. They struggled to find an at least semi-empty compartment, but all seemed full. He and Ginny walked in silence, and past what seemed to be a hundred compartments when they finally spotted Luna and Neville talking to some new girl. He opened the door and popped his head in. They all stopped talking to look at him and Ginny.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ginny!" said Neville. Ginny waved.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else we're either not welcome or it is too crowded." Harry asked, looking the new girl over. She was stunningly beautiful with her curly hair and almost violet eyes. "If you don't mind either, of course." He said, speaking to her for the first time.

"I don't mind," replied the girl, "As long as Luna and Neville don't."

"I don't." they said simultaneously. They all scooted over to make room as Ginny and Harry squeezed their way in.

After they all got situated, Luna began to make introductions.

"This is Alyssa, she transferring from an American school to go here. This is Ginny Weasley, a good friend of mine."

"I remember reading something in the Daily Prophet about your family…" Alyssa said shaking her hand.

"You get the Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked, nonplussed.

"Not everyone does in America. Only me and a few of my old friends do because we realized that everything happens there instead of by us. Didn't you win some Drawing or something and go to Egypt a few years ago?"

"Yeah." Ginny said, shocked someone knew who she was.

"And this is…"

"Harry Potter." Harry said, butting in. They shook hands.

"It's great to meet you. I consider it an honor." He blushed and she laughed.

"Hey Harry," Neville broke in. "Are Hermione and Ron going to join us soon?"

"I think so, Hermione said it wouldn't be that long."

After that, the conversations separated. Neville, Harry, and Ginny began to talk about Quidditch, while Alyssa and Luna were talking.

Alyssa's POV

And I wanna moment to be real,

Wanna touch things I don't feel.

Wanna hold on,

And feel I belong.

**Goo-Goo Dolls**- _I'm Still Here_

"Zack told me something about you." Luna said giving Alyssa a strange look. What did it say? Fear? Fascinating? Hate?

"I hope it was something good!" She replied laughing nervously.

"It was that you were the Nec-"

"Luna! Do you want to get some snacks with me?" Alyssa interrupted Luna. She didn't want everyone to know how much of a freak she was already. Luna gave her a strange look, but followed her out the compartment. The others just shrugged and went back to the conversation.

"What was that all about?" Luna asked when they got out in the hallway.

"I don't want everyone to know. I'm gonna KILL Zack, I told him not to tell anyone!"

"I won't go around bragging about it, I just wanted to know if it was true."

"What if it is?"

"That would be so cool."

"Fine, I admit it. I'm the Necromancer of Light, happy?" Luna just grinned.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though."

"I swear I won't! Anyway, no one besides Ginny listens to me."

They walked to find the lady with the food cart. It turned out she had been at the next compartment, so she would be at their in a few minutes. They walked back to their compartments. As they walked in Harry spoke to Alyssa.

"So, Neville told me that you have already met up the Ferret, A.K.A. Draco Malfoy."

Luna butted in. "Unfortunately, but Alyssa showed _him_ who was boss!" Alyssa just laughed.

"I wasn't that great, I just told that he was a jacka. Then him and his 'goons' left."

"That's Crabbe and Goyle, they're like his bodyguards or something."

Just then Ron stuck his head in the door.

"Boo!" He shouted, everyone except Alyssa jumped. Him and Hermione walked in, cracking up from Ron's prank.

Ron's POV

So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it…

**Counting Crows**- _Accidentally in Love_

"Very funny, Ron." Said Ginny, glaring at her brother.

"Aren't I though?" He plopped down next to Harry while Hermione sat next to Luna and the new girl.

"Hermione!!!" Neville yelled, "What happened to your hair?!"

"I think it looks cool." Ginny, Luna and the new girl all said at the same time. Ron gave them a weird look.

"Don't worry Neville, it washes out in a week." Hermione was trying to calm him down.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked, motioning at the new girl.

"Oh! This is Alyssa, a new transfer student from America." Luna introduced her.

"You must be Ron!" Alyssa shook his hand. "Everyone has been talking about you."

Ron nodded, dumbstruck anyone knew who he was. _Is this what Harry felt like when people always knew who he was?_ Alyssa was now being introduced to Hermione.

"It's great to meet you!" Alyssa was saying.

"Likewise." Hermione said. They also shook hands. This was his chance.

"Hermione, will you come with me to get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" She stood up and followed Ron out in the hallway.

From inside the compartment Ron heard Harry comment "Is it just me, or is everyone hungry today?"

After 30 seconds of walking, Ron stopped. Hermoine gave him a weird look.

"Why did you stop?" _It's now or never_! He thought.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say that-"

"I know, and I feel the same way." Hermione interrupted him. Ron was stunned.

"Really? You'll go out with me?"

"I was wondering when you would ask!" Ron was so happy he could (and did) jump for joy.

They walked back to the compartment hand in hand.

Chapter 2: FINITE!!!!!!!

A/N: I FINISHED IT!!!! FINALLY!!!! It will all be smooth sailing from here!!!!!!! **THROWS A PARTY, JUMPS IN THE AIR, CLICKS HEELS!!**

I think it was the snow that really inspired me. It snowed for more than 12 hours! I ran outside after basketball practice and stood out there in the snow for a half hour with just a t-shirt and jeans on! It was so refreshing.

ANYWHO! Please review!! I'm sorry I didn't update, but chapter 3 should be up soon. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!


	4. The Sorting Ceremony and A Few Problems

Harry Potter and the Necromancer of Light

By: Slytherin-Chica687

Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony and the Arising of Some… Minor Problems

Harry's POV 

And when I wake you're, you're never there

And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere

You're everywhere…

**Michelle Branch**- _Everywhere_

The train slowed to a halt, and everyone began to pile out.

"Ouch! Ron, that's my hair you're pulling!"

"Sorry Ginny."

"Harry, help me with my suitcase!"

"Sure, Alyssa. This weighs a ton! What do you have in here, dictionaries?"

"Actually…" she trailed off with the look he gave her. They each grabbed their stuff and headed off the train. As he stepped off the train, he heard the familiar shout.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was great to be home. But reminders of Sirius were everywhere. The lake, the Whomping Willow, The Hog's Head, everything reminded him of Sirius. _NOT HERE! _He scolded himself mentally, tears welling up in his eyes. He whipped them away, and smiled at Alyssa, who had been looking at him with a strange look. She shrugged and looked away. Alyssa left them to join Hagrid, while the others squeezed into an empty carriage.

"So what do you think of her?" Ron broke the silence.

"Who, Alyssa? She's okay. There doesn't seem to be much bad about her, except she likes to read like Hermione. We all know how much of a bad thing _that_ is!" Harry said laughing. Everyone including Hermione laughed. Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"OW! I was joking!" He rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Reading too much is not a bad thing. Actually, she has read a lot of the book I have. Lord of the Rings, The Alex Rider Adventures…"

"She's read the Alex Rider Adventures?" Harry was shocked. He never heard of anyone else (beside him and of course Hermione) reading that.

"Yeah, she said it was one of her favorite books."

Harry sat in shocked glory for a minute, not paying attention to Ron's next comment.

"What do you think Harry?" The question had been directed towards him.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said, do you mind if I go out with Hermione?" Did he mind? It was great Ron had a girlfriend, but he would now just be the third wheel. But was he going to tell Ron that? No way in hell.

"Of course not! Congrats! I should have noticed. I'm just zoning too much." Ron looked at him in excitement.

"Really? You mean it! You're not mad?" Harry had to laugh at this.

"Of course I'm not mad, you prat! I'm happy for you! Now Hermione, I'm not so sure about…" Ron hit him upside the head laughing while getting out of the carriage.

"OW! What is it? Hit Harry Day?" Everyone laughed. Including some unwelcome people.

"If it is, I'm going to start celebrating it…" said someone in a cold drawl.

"Malfoy, why don't you sod off? Or even better, go stand in the middle of a highway." Hermione said, glaring at as him, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them.

"Who gave you permission to talk to me?" Draco glared back at Hermione.

Pansy, being the ditz she is, turned to Blaise and whispered "What's a highway?"

Hermione laughed and started to walk up the stairs. "Come on you guys, let's leave this bloody filth and head to the ceremony." Everyone followed.

"Don't turn your back on me Mudblood!" He shouted after her. She just kept on walking up the stairs though. He turned away in disgust and headed up the stairs too. _Maybe this year won't be that bad after all! _Harry thought to himself as he climbed up the stairs.

They all arrived in the entrance hall and gazed around. Of course, the hall had been decorated for the start-of-term feast. They all walked into the Great Hall and said good-bye to Luna, then sat down in the middle of the table.

"I hope this goes fast." Ron said, eyeing his empty plate. "I'm starving!"

Hermione only rolled her eyes while Harry and Neville laughed

"Ron, do you have a bottomless pit for a stomach?"

"No, of course not," he said in an unconvincing voice. "What gave you that idea?" He began to look around with shifty eyes. This made them all laugh, for they knew he was joking.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is." Harry said, searching the staff table for a new face.

"Yeah, maybe this one won't be cursed!" Neville said hopefully. Ron laughed.

"Neville, Hermione would sooner fail then a Defence teacher stay for more than a year." Hermione frowned while Harry laughed.

"How can you be so sure everyone is expected to fail? I mean, look at you, Ron! Everyone expected you to fail, yet you're still here!" Harry laughed even harder at this. Ron just looked at Hermione.

"Ron," said Harry, gasping, "It was a joke. You're supposed to laugh." Ron still didn't get the joke though. Harry and Hermione only shook their heads in pity.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked through the door, followed by what looked like 50 students. At the end of the line stood Alyssa. They all waved, and she waved back nervously, obviously not sure of what to do.

They all lined up in front of the teacher's table. Alyssa stood out tremendously, probably because she stood over a foot taller than the tallest student. Professor McGonagall set down the hat and stool. The hat opened his mouth wide and began to recite.

"You see me here, a piece of junk,

An old, tattered hat.

But look closer and you will discover

I am a bit more than that.

For, you see, each of the founders four,

Showed me each their best qualities.

So when it came to the time when they died,

I would know where to put the quantities.

Of students, that is,

Of blood both pure and partly

For each, you see,

Had their own unique quality:

There was Gryfindor,

With a heart of gold,

Full of courage,

And oh so bold

Next was Hufflepuff

Who was kinder sort,

Beset with loyalty, trust

And always the good sport.

Ravenclaw was next,

Always bursting with intelligence.

She was the brightest of them all

Never the one for negligence.

Slytherin the last and final of the four,

Was indeed, the most conniving

Not only had he the purest of blood

But he

Though it pains me to do thus

I must separate you into the houses of four.

For together, Not independent

Is when this school is will help win this war.

So put me snug over your head,

Therefore I may gaze within

Thus then I can tell you

Which house you ought to be in!"

Everyone began to applaud, though puzzled by the song. Harry knew of which war the hat spoke. In fact, he was one the sources of it. With this thought in his head, he turned to see Professor McGonagall step forward with the scroll.

"This year, we have a foreign exchange student, transferring here from Jasper and Jackson Conservatory of Witches and Wizards, in America as a 6th year student. She will be remaining with us until further notice. As a result, she must be sorted and will go first. Vapire-Taillon, Alyssa!" Professor McGonagall called out her name for all to hear. Harry saw Alyssa gulp, but still stepped forward. As she walked down the table, he noticed the particularly rude look Snape was giving her. At least he wasn't the only one Snape had hated on sight. She sat down on the stool, put the hat gingerly on her head, and waited to be sorted. The school stood at a visible stock-still, wondering where the girl would be placed.

(A/N: I just _love_ suspense, don't you?)

Alyssa's POV

How can you see into my eyes,

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core…

**Evanescence-**_Bring Me to Life_

Ten Minutes Earlier… 

She waved to the others then walked toward Hagrid.

"Yer a bit tall ta be a first year!" He said, chuckling. She laughed a bit, out of nervousness mainly. He stuck out his hand, and introduced himself, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. You must be Alyssa Vapire-Taillon." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said giving him a dazzling smile.

"Follow me to boats now." He turned, and headed towards the lake. The first years all following him.

"By the way, Dumbledore told me ta tell ya to go ta his office after the feast, he'll meet ya there. All right?" She nodded, then sat down in one of the boats, 3 of the first years, though wary of her, sat with her in the boat. The boat ride was uneventful, until a pair of first years began to fight and push each other. Then one fell in the water. Alyssa, sighing to herself, leaned down to scoop him out of the water and set him in her boat. All the rest of them began gawking at her.

The boy she had saved began stammering his thanks, she waved it off. "It was nothing, really. Just don't push people around alrighty?"

He nodded and stammered out "Th-thank y-you Lady." She laughed.

"Trust me," she said, "I'm no lady."

Just then Hogwarts came into view. It was beautiful. Alyssa's heart stopped when she saw it. _Maybe this year will be better, more normal_. She thought. She had never been more wrong in her life.

They left the boats and walked up the stone staircase, which had a large wooden door at the peak of it.

Hagrid knocked on the door three times. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal

A tall, strict looking woman with her hair in a tight bun, with emerald-green cat like eyes hiding behind emerald-green square glasses and a frown on her face. She opened the door wider and beckoned them to follow her. They took off after her. Hagrid waved and winked at Alyssa, then shut the door.

They followed the woman up a flight of stairs, until they stood in front of another tall mahogany door. She stopped and turned around, addressing all the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you do though, you will be sorted into your individual houses. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each of which has their own redeeming qualities. If any of them are found in you, you are eligible to be in that house. Everything clear?" Everybody nodded solemnly, obviously dreading their sorting. She opened in the door, and began to walk in. Everyone scurried faster to catch up, besides Alyssa, whose stride was double that of the tallest first year. She gazed up at the tall ceiling, which seemed to be non-existent, as though it reached up right to the Heavens. She knew about the bewitched ceiling, having read _Hogwarts, A History_ ten times before coming here. She lined up next to the rest of the first years, knowing she stood out.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward with her scroll.

Professor McGonagall began to talk about her life story, then told her to step forward.

Her legs shaking, she walked towards the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head. The sorting had begun.

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Alyssa stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. Harry was thinking about how nervous _he_ had been at first, and how much worst it had to be for Alyssa.

Alyssa's POV

As the sight of the tables disappeared and were replaced by black cloth, she heard a voice in her head.

"Ahh, the infamous Necromancer of Light, Alyssa Vapire-Taillon." _How the hell does it know that?_

"I can read your mind, body and spirit, my dear. Now let's see… a great deal of courage, so then possibly Gryffindor! But wait, you have a brilliant mind, so then maybe Ravenclaw! No, wait, you're full of cunning and wit, perhaps Slytherin! Wait, no…"

Harry's POV

After almost 5 minutes with the hat on Alyssa's head, the crowd began to become anxious. They began to whisper outrageous things.

"Maybe she's a muggle!"

"Perhaps she flunked at her last school and the sorting hat won't let her come in now."

"Maybe she's a vampire and the sorting hat found out and she's trying to keep it quiet!"

"Possibly she got on the wrong train to the wrong wizarding boarding school!"

"Maybe she's a Death Eater!"

Harry laughed at all of these knowing they couldn't be true. Until he heard the last one.

_What if she is?_

"You got 10 O.W.L.s, so then it's Ravenclaw. Wait, no… you're quite mischievous, so then Slytherin. No, hang on, you're the Necromancer of Light, so then it should be Gryffindor! No, you are rather roguish, so-" _WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!_ Alyssa almost screamed.

"Fine then. _Pushy_…"

Aloud, the hat said, "SLYTHER- No wait, GRYFFINDOR!"

Alyssa took the hat off to see the entire school, teachers included, looking at her in complete shock.

Harry's POV

Him and the entire school stared at Alyssa at shock. The sorting hat had changed its mind halfway through? Had that happened before? He saw Alyssa take off the hat and look around. He felt bad, but still, she had almost been a Slytherin. What if she was a Death Eater in disguise?

Alyssa POV

She got up and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone was giving her weird looks. The Slytherins' were glaring at her, along with the Gryffindors' while everyone else looked at her in either complete shock or bewilderness. No one clapped for her, either. She stole a look up at the head table. All of the professors were looking at her in complete shock….

Except for Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at her encouragingly, with a twinkle in his eye, like you could trust him with your life, and everything was going to be perfect from now on.

Alyssa believed him...

For a second.

But when she turned to look at the table, there appeared to be no room. She went to the very end of the table where no one was and sat down, as the entire school gawked at her.

"You know, maybe if you all keep gawking, I might do a trick."

A bunch of people laughed uneasily, while most glared. Dumbledore winked at her, then cleared his throat.

"Professor McGonagall, if you would please continue" Professor McGonagall snapped out of her trance, then nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster. Abbott, Charles!" A small blond, bright-eyed boy stepped forward. Everyone turned their attention back to the Sorting ceremony. Alyssa sighed to herself.

"Great way to start off at a new school." she muttered to herself.

(A/N: I'm going to list all the students so…)

(Charles was obviously a Hufflepuff)

"Anison, Kielly!"

"Slytherin!"

"Blake, John!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bofelson, Robert!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Brooklyn, Brooke"

"Slytherin!"

"Chaney, Jessica!'

"Hufflepuff!"

"Chang, Chen!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cooper, Anne!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cummings, Moira"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dame, Eric"

"Slytherin!

"Diedrich, Amanda!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Enric, Ryan!"

"Slytherin!"

"Faith, Alexander!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Franklin, Sarah!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Franklin, Joshua"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Garish, Jayel!" 

"Slytherin!"

"Godek, Kathryn!" 

"Gryffindor!"

"Gurske, Calder!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hart, Mary!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Holden, Christopher"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ikram, Wylliam"

"Slytherin!"

"Johanson, Kimberly!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Johanson, Katlyn!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kinly, Andrew!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Larson, Stephanie!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Lawler, Michael!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Macmillian, Ronald!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Nixin, Jacob!"

"Slytherin!"

"Oak, Jonathan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"O' Reily, Mollie!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Post, Evelyn!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Princely, Sasha!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Quincy, Ruth!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Remington, Jorika!"

"Slytherin!"

"Rowling, Joanne"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Shanahan, Steven!"

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Jamie!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Stanich, Matthew!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stimpson, Gerald!"

The little boy Alyssa had pulled out of lake stepped forward, she smiled.

"Gryffindor!"

He took off in the direction of the Gryffindor table. He walked along it, stopping right next to Alyssa spot. The entire school turned to look.

"Thank you for saving me from the lake."

Alyssa smiled. "It was no problem. If you need my help, don't hesitate to ask, I'll always be around."

"What's your name?"

"Alyssa. Yours is Gerald, right?"

He nodded shyly.

"I'll be sure to remember it. Now why don't you go sit by your friends." He ran off and sat next to his friend who had pushed him the lake in the first place, where they then began to talk fervently in hushed voices as the sorting went on.

"Terrell, Daniel!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Thompson, Maria!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Westbrook, Shelby!"

"Slytherin!"

"Villacres, Zachariah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

After Zabini, Jacquelyn became as Slytherin, McGonagall rolled up her scroll and carried off the sorting hat. Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the hall instantly quieted.

"As you all know, Voldemort has returned. As a result, the death toll becomes ever higher. Out of our very midst, 4 students have been killed, along with their families. They are Roger Davies, Emma Dobbs, Vicky Frobisher, and Lisa Turpin. Let us have a moment of silence in respect of those who are no longer with us, and are in a better place now." Everyone (except the Slytherins) bowed his or her heads in silence.

After about five minutes, Dumbledore raised his head and began to speak again.

"He will probably try to attack this school, once he possesses enough followers. Because of this, new security measures have been taken. Teachers will be patrolling the hallways at all times, along with the ghosts, and no one is permitted to be outside after dark. Also, 6th and 7th years must have their wands with them at all times, though I recommend all students to do the same. But nonetheless, classes will continue on regularly, though there have been a few changes. This year will we be introducing some new classes, these being Muggle weaponry, Muggle Games and Sports, along with Theatre class. All of which are required." Many students groaned at this. "Also, we have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. May I introduce, Ms. Mary Rosing!"

A young witch at the end of the table stood up. She had waist-length Black hair with blue and red streaks. She had dazzling violet eyes, and a figure to die for. Every male in the school gawked at her, then began to cheer wildly. Alyssa shook her head in pity, though she did find it amusing.

After a minute, Dumbledore raised his hands again to call for silence.

"With that, I leave you to this wonderful feast." And instantly, the plates filled with delicious food. Alyssa was stunned. _Well, that's a nifty trick! _She thought to herself.

She began to fill her plate with mashed potatoes, turkey and a biscuit with butter before digging in.

Harry's POV 

I took a walk around the world

To ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float

To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah…

_Kryptonite_

They dug into the food, eagerly, especially Ron.

Everyone was talking about Alyssa.

"I heard she got 12 O.W.L.s from her last school!"

"I heard she's a Death Eater in disguise!"

Again, Harry heard this and became worried.

"So, that was interesting!" Ron said.

"You can saw that again," Harry said.

"I think she's a Death Eater. How else was she almost in Slytherin? Either that or someone in her family is." Ron said.

"How do you know?" Hermione said, "You know nothing about her."

"Then why don't you ask her?" Ron challenged.

"You know what, I will, just to stop your silly rumors." She got up at that and stormed off towards Alyssa. Everyone around stopped to watch.

"Alyssa?" Alyssa head shot up. "Is anyone in your family a Death Eater?"

Alyssa face turned grave. "I have no family. They are all dead. Except my one uncle, who I now live with. That's why I'm in England, and that's why I'm here. Now will you please leave me alone?"

Hermione instantly felt bad. She nodded and walked away. Almost the entire hall had heard what Alyssa had said, and all were giving her looks of pity.

Alyssa's POV 

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you?

**_Simple Plan_**-_Welcome To My Life_

When Alyssa saw Hermione approach her, her heart instantly lifted. _At least not everyone hates me!_

Then Hermione asked that question. Her heart sank to her stomach. She told Hermione, and noticed almost the entire hall was listening. After Hermione left, everyone began to look at her with pity. After a while she couldn't talk it.

"You know what, you don't have to stare." She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione's POV 

"Oh shit, what have I done?"

Hermione got up and went after her.

Everyone else's POV 

Everyone stared when Alyssa stormed out of the Hall, followed by Hermione. Talk about a way to start off the term.

Should I end it here? Survey says…

YES!

A/N: So what do you think? I did this at midnight the night before posting it, so yeah, I have no life…

This chapter is dedicated to Jamie Smith; all of our prayers (At least my family's) go to you. (Yes, that first year was named after her.) (She got into a car crash recently, though it was her own fault for being drunk, but still…)

Anywho, please R&R. (The next chapter should be out by next Sunday, so w00T!)


End file.
